Mark Of Athena
by percabeth4ever15
Summary: This is Just my Take of Mark of Athena. The beginning is kinda fluffy but it will get better i promise. You just have to have a fluffy Percabeth reunion :


**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything thing else related to him. All rights are Rick Riordan. Review Please **

Annabeth POV

I'm pacing the floor of my room, on the ship thinking about Percy. Percy. My boyfriend and best friend who was kidnapped by Hera. I hate Hera for taking him for eight months. Eight Months! I pull out my knife and swish it through the air a few times wishing I could slice up Hera for taking my boyfriend.

"Annabeth?" I spin around and see Piper daughter of Aphrodite staring at me.

"Yes?" I say annoyed. Piper is awesome and I have nothing against her but right now I need to be alone. She grimaces and steps in my room. She doesn't say anything but looks at the photo I taped on the mirror.

"When was that taken?" She asks. The picture is of Percy and me at his mom's apartment a few weeks before he disappeared. In the picture Percy is spinning me around in the air and I'm laughing my head off. I remember when his mom took the picture I begged her to delete it, but now I'm glad she didn't.

"Um a few weeks before he disappeared," I say falling unto my bed. I hate this lonely feeling I've had for the last eight months it makes me feel like a dumb daughter of Aphrodite. I sigh and close my eyes trying to block out the rest of the world.

"Annabeth are you ok?" Piper asks. Crap, I forgot she was here.

"No." I say sadly. How can I be ok? My boyfriend/ best friend had his memories stolen and he might not remember me or he could have a new Roman girlfriend. Yeah I'm peachy. I feel tears build up in my eyes.

"Oh no you don't! We are less than ten minutes away from Camp Jupiter and you will not have red eyes when you finally see Percy again." I smile at the daughter of Aphrodite. She reminds me of Silena Beauregard who died last year so much.

"You're sounding like your siblings Pipes." I say smiling. I haven't smiled in a long time and it honestly hurt to smile. Piper's eyes go wide with shock.

"Oh no you didn't! I'll forgive you for saying that just this once got it Chase?" I smile and give her a 'you really think you can beat me' look.

"Come over here." I knew she charmspoke me but I didn't really care. I walk over to her and sat down on the swirly chair in front of the mirror. Piper picks up my brush and starts to brush through my tangled curls. A few minutes later Piper puts down the brush and my hair is tangle free. I don't know how she did it because usually my hair is an untamable mess. I smile up at Piper who is looking at me looking worried.

"Annabeth how long has it been since you brushed your hair?" Piper asks seriously.

"Um not since Percy left," I say sheepishly. How can I care about something a little as my hair when Percy is missing? Piper grimaces, she looks like she's going to say something but gets interrupted.

"Hello passengers this is the supreme commander of the Argo 2, I though I would let you know that we will be landing at Camp Jupiter in oh about two minutes. Oh and Annabeth, Jason would like to talk to you." I Hear Leo Valdez say over the intercom. I look at Piper and head up the stairs to find Jason. When I get to the top of the ship I see Jason talking to Leo probably on were to land.

"What's up Jason?" I ask trying to sound upbeat. By the way Pipers face looks; I failed and just sounded like a weirdo. Jason turns around and sends me a sympathetic smile.

"Come on I need to talk to you," I nod and follow Jason over to the railing. He looks almost as bad as I do which is saying a lot considering I look terrible.

"Jason will the Romans attack us?" I ask quietly. I look over the railing and see California speeding past us.

"I hope not, if the praetors order them not to they wont." He says weakly, but something in his voice makes me think he remembers something important.

"Jason do you know who the praetors are?" When I ask this he tenses up slightly next to me which makes me worried.

"Yes, well kind of. One of them is defiantly Reyna, she was praetor with me. The other one I have no idea. It used to be me, but I bet Reyna gave the position to someone else." He says tapping his hands on the railing.

"Annabeth when we land I need you to walk out with me. They will want to meet Camp Half Blood's leaders and that's certainly you." That makes sense so I nod. I look down and see a river and it makes me think of Percy; actually there is very little that doesn't remind me of him anymore. If I see blue I think of Percy, if I see water I think Percy, if I see a horse I think of Percy, if I see best friends I think of us and I instantly miss him more. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Focus, Annabeth you are a daughter of Athena you can handle this.

"Ready Annabeth?" Jason asks. I was too caught up in thinking about Percy I didn't even notice us landing. I nod and reach into my boot to make sure my knife was still there. It was. You can never be too careful with demigods. The hatch is dropped and Jason steps forward and I follow. The first thing I notice is there is about two hundred demigods with weapons and armor looking at us. I instantly feel panic but Jason is standing there calmly.

"Um hello fellow Romans I've come back!" Jason bellows. For a second it was silent then a burst of cheers went through the crowd. Jason smiles and walks forward. I slowly follow behind looking for Percy, but no luck. Then a girl in a purple robe steps forward and I know this is Reyna by the way she radiates power.

"Jason, we missed you." The girl says.

"Reyna, I missed you guys too. I'm glad to be home." I smile and am glad that Jason is finally happy.

"Everyone back to your normal schedule!" The girl yells. Everyone parts except three people who are walking over to us. My eyes go wide. I finally see him, Percy after eight months! I smile and restrain myself from running to him, but I know I can't do that because if he doesn't remember me then I will only be making things worse. He looks up and his sea green eyes look directly at me. He stops dead in his tracks; he leans down and whispers something to a Chinese looking guy. The guy smiles and nods. Percy runs straight towards me and tackles me when he gets to me.

"Wise Girl!" He as he wraps his arms around me and engulfs me into a hug. I pull him closer to me and tighter to me.

"Percy… I missed you." I say into his shoulder. I feel tears fall onto his shoulder but he doesn't pull away from me. He stands up without pulling away from me and looks into my eyes. He sees the tears and frowns.

"Don't cry," He says wiping away the tears with his fingers. I smile up at him and it doesn't hurt anymore to smile because it's a real smile. I then think about how he has been gone for eight months and do the most logical thing I could think of. I punch him in the jaw. He releases my waist to cradle his jaw.

"OW! What was that for?" He says rubbing his jaw. Ow?

"For leaving me for eight months and not calling me…" I get cut off by his lips pressing into mine. For the first time in eight months I'm completely happy. I pull away after a few minutes and stare into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I was gone for eight months, I didn't want to leave you." He says pulling me into another hug. I smile and rest my head of his shoulder.

"Percy, I'm sorry for interrupting your err reunion, but you need to show the rest of the Greeks around. We will have a senate meeting tomorrow morning after breakfast. Greeks, you can either sleep on your ship or in the fifth cohort. Jason we need to talk about your absence." Reyna says walking away towards the Praetor houses. Percy nods and looks towards Piper and Leo who are looking at us like we have five heads and just said that we hated each other.

"Um well I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon savior of Olympus," He says pulling away from our hug and settling with wrapping his arms around my waist. Normally I hate PDA but I'm making an excepting for not seeing him.

"Dude, you're an idol back at Camp!" Leo shouts. Piper sighs and smacks him upside the head. She steps forward and faces us.

"Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite. I've heard a lot about you from Annabeth here." I blush and give her one of my 'I will get revenge' looks. She smiles and points to Leo.

"Well I'm Leo Valdez son of Hepheastus supreme commander of the Argo 2." Leo says proudly. Piper mumbles repair boy and I laugh. Piper and Leo turn and their eyes go really wide.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask confused. I look up at Percy hoping he understands it but no he looks more confused than I do. Seaweed Brain.

"You laughed." Piper says shocked.

"Yeah so?" I say still confused.

"Annabeth you haven't laughed since I met you," Leo says answering my question. There right I haven't laughed since Percy left.

"You haven't laughed since I left have you?" I look up at Percy.

"No I guess not Seaweed Brain." He chuckles and waves over the two people he was walking with earlier.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet my friends from Camp Half Blood." Percy says to the girl and boy. The girl rolls her eyes and steps closer to me.

"Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto. I'm guessing your Annabeth right?" I nod and stare at Hazel wondering how she knew that.

"Well Percy here didn't shut up about you. Oh by the way I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars." The Chinese boy says standing next to Hazel grinning at Percy.

"You had to tell her that?" Percy whines. I laugh and again Leo and Piper stare at me like I'm crazy. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I did," Frank says chuckling. I smile.

"Piper daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo son of Hepheastus" Frank and Hazel nod and smile, but Hazel looks at Leo like his a ghost.

"Well Frank and Hazel how about you give Piper and Leo a tour while I go change." I look down for the first time and realize Percy is wearing a purple robe like the one Reyna was wearing. I thought that the purple robe was a sign of Praetor ship? I'll ask Percy about it later.

"Um Perce no offense but what about Annabeth?" Hazel says looking at me. I forgot he didn't mention me when he said where everyone was going.

"Annabeth will be going with me. I'll give her a tour once I change into some normal clothes." He says winking at me which causes me to blush.

"Alright Praetor," Frank says mockingly. Percy groans and grabs my hand heading for the row of buildings ahead of us. Praetor? Percy is a Praetor?

"Percy are you a Praetor?" I ask as we reach a building that says The Fifth Cohort. He nods and steps inside pulling me with him.

"Yeah, long story I'll explain later." I nod and he throws on a pair of jeans and is looking for a shirt when I remember what Chiron gave me.

"Percy, Chiron asked me to give this to you if we found you." I handed him the Camp Half Blood shirt and his eyes light up.

"I have never been so happy to see clothes in my entire life." He says putting on the shirt. I smile and grab his hand. He grins down at me and kisses me lightly. He pulls away way too soon for my liking.

"Ready for a tour? I know you will love this place and all of its architectural things." He says. I roll my eyes but I nod and walk out of the building. I hear something behind me and instantly pull out my dagger and see Percy pull out Riptide ready to face our attacker. Together like old times.


End file.
